da_icefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Da-iCE
'Da-iCE '(ダイス) là một nhóm nhạc nam Jpop 5 người được thành lập năm 2011 bởi công ty quản lý nghệ sĩ hàng đầu Nhật Bản avex management. Hiện tại Da-iCE là nghệ sĩ của avex management, với nhãn đĩa UNIVERSAL SIGMA thuộc quản lý của Universal Music Japan. 5 thành viên của nhóm được chia ra 2 vai trò, vocalist (hát) và performer (nhảy). Da-iCE (ダイス) is a 5-person male Japanese vocal&dance group formed in 2011 by one of the top artist agencies in Japan, avex management. Currently, Da-iCE is under avex management, with their label UNIVERSAL SIGMA managed by Universal Music Japan. Their 5 members are divided into two lines, "on Vocal" and "Performer". Thành viên /Members * Kudo Taiki (trưởng nhóm /leader, performer) * Iwaoka Toru (performer) * Ohno Yudai (on Vocal) * Hanamura Sota (on Vocal) * Wada Hayate (performer) Logo 78534729.jpg| 2011 - 2013 News4201.jpg| 2014 - hiện tại /present Tiểu sử /Biography 2011 - 2013 (trước debut) /pre-debut 17/1/2011, 5 thành viên hiện tại của Da-iCE đã được tập hợp lại thành một nhóm nhạc bởi quản lý hiện tại của họ (biệt danh Hiracchan). Toru đã đặt tên nhóm là "Blackout". Tuy nhiên sau sự cố động đất sóng thần Tohoku 11/3/2011, bởi cái tên Blackout (nghĩa là hết năng lượng) không phù hợp với hoàn cảnh lúc ấy, họ đã đổi tên thành Da-iCE - ý tưởng của Yudai, trưởng nhóm lúc bấy giờ. Về sau, vị trí nhóm trưởng đã được đổi sang cho Taiki. Tháng 4/2011, họ có buổi biểu diễn đầu tiên. Năm 2012, Da-iCE diễn với tư cách opening act cho nhóm đàn anh AAA tại live tour "AAA Tour 2012 -777- Triple Seven". Nhờ tour diễn này, độ nổi tiếng của nhóm đã tăng lên đáng kể. Tháng 12 cùng năm, nhóm cho ra mắt album đầu tay, Da-iCE. Da-iCE tổ chức tour diễn đầu tiên vào tháng 1/2013 "Da-iCE LIVE TOUR 2013 ～PHASE 0～". Tháng 5/2013, họ tổ chức tour diễn thứ 2 "Da-iCE LIVE TOUR 2013 -PHASE 1-". Sau đó một tháng, nhóm ra mắt single đầu tiên, I'll be back. Tháng 7/2013, Da-iCE thông báo sẽ debut vào đầu năm 2014. Cuối năm 2013, Da-iCE chuyển nhãn đĩa tới Universal Sigma thuộc Universal Music Japan. 17/1/2011, 5 current members of Da-iCE were gathered to form a group by their manager (nicknamed Hiracchan). Toru named the group "Blackout". However after the Tohoku earthquake and tsunami on 11/3/2011, as the name "Blackout" didn't suit the situation at that time, they changed their group name to Da-iCE - the idea of Yudai, who was their leader back then. Later, the leader position was given to Taiki. In April, they had their first live. In 2012, Da-iCE performed as the opening act for their senior group AAA in their live tour "AAA Tour 2012 -777- Triple Seven". Because of the live tour, their popularity had increased considerably. In December, they released their first indie album, Da-iCE. Da-iCE held their first live tour in January 2013, "Da-iCE LIVE TOUR 2013 ～PHASE 0～". In May, they held their second live tour, "Da-iCE LIVE TOUR 2013 -PHASE 1-". A month later, they released their first indie single, I'll be back. In July 2013, Da-iCE announced they would make their major debut in 2014. At the end of 2013, Da-iCE transferred their label to Universal Sigma under Universal Music Japan. 2014 Tháng 1/2014, Da-iCE ra mắt single debut SHOUT IT OUT, và single này đã đạt hạng 4 trên bảng xếp hạng Oricon trong tuần. Tháng 3/2014, họ tổ chức tour diễn thứ 3 "Da-iCE LIVE TOUR 2014 -PHASE 2-". Sau đó, nhóm cho ra mắt 2 single TOKI và Hush Hush. Tháng 10/2014, album sau debut đầu tiên, Fight Back đã ra đời cùng với DVD của tour diễn Da-iCE LIVE TOUR 2014 -PHASE 2-.Da-ice - Wikipedia Tháng 11/2014, Da-iCE tổ chức tour diễn "Da-iCE LIVE TOUR PHASE 3 ～FIGHT BACK～". In January 2014, Da-iCE released their debut single SHOUT IT OUT, which ranked #4 on the Oricon weekly chart. In March 2014, they held their third tour "Da-iCE LIVE TOUR 2014 -PHASE 2-". After that, they released 2 singles TOKI and Hush Hush. In October 2014, their first album Fight Back was out, along with the DVD of their live tour Da-iCE LIVE TOUR 2014 -PHASE 2-. In November 2014, Da-iCE held their live tour "Da-iCE LIVE TOUR PHASE 3 ～FIGHT BACK～". 2015 Tháng 1/2015, Da-iCE ra mắt single ballad đầu tiên, Mou Ichido Dake. Tháng 3/2015, Da-iCE thắng giải 5 nghệ sĩ mới xuất sắc nhất tại Japan Gold Disc Award lần thứ 29. Cũng trong khoảng thời gian này, họ biểu diễn ở Nippon Budokan lần đầu tiên trong sự kiện "LOVE in Action Meeting". Ngoài ra nhóm còn ra mắt cuốn sách ảnh đầu tay "Da-iCE FIRST PHOTO BOOK". Tháng 5/2015, nhóm bắt đầu tour diễn "Da-iCE Live House Tour 2015 -PHASE 4-" với 34 buổi biểu diễn.https://www.instagram.com/p/BypHfE1pB3I/ Tháng 8/2015, nhóm ra mắt single Everybody. Da-iCE thông báo các buổi diễn bổ sung của tour diễn PHASE 4. Tháng 11, nhóm phát hành single HELLO. Trong một sự kiện ra mắt của single này, nhóm thông báo album thứ hai, EVERY SEASON, và biểu diễn bài hát chủ đề của album này lần đầu tiên. Sau đó, toàn bộ 25 buổi biểu diễn bổ sung của tour PHASE 4 đều đã bán hết vé.https://www.instagram.com/p/ByrtFvMpD4O/ In January 2015, Da-iCE released their first ballad single Mou Ichido Dake. In March 2015, Da-iCE won the "Best 5 New Artists" award at the 29th Japan Gold Disc Grand Prix rookie section. Around that time, they performed at Nippon Budokan for the first time at the "LOVE in Action Meeting". They also released their first photobook "Da-iCE FIRST PHOTO BOOK". In May 2015, they started their live tour "Da-iCE Live House Tour 2015 -PHASE 4-" with 34 performances. In August, they released their 6th single Everybody. Da-iCE announced additional performances of PHASE 4 live tour. In November, they released their 7th single HELLO. In a release event of this single, they announced their second album EVERY SEASON, and performed the album's theme song the first time. After that, all 25 additional performances of PHASE 4 live tour were sold out. 2016 6/1/2016, Da-iCE phát hành album EVERY SEASON. Album đã xếp hạng 1 trên bảng xếp hạng Oricon trong ngày. Vào ngày ra mắt album, nhóm xuất hiện trong chương trình "Sukkiri" và biểu diễn Back To The Future lần đầu tiên. Tháng 4/2016, Da-iCE ra mắt single WATCH OUT. Phiên bản trên iTunes của single này bao gồm A Whole New World - ca khúc Sota và Yudai đã hát cùng nhau trong lần đầu gặp gỡ.https://www.instagram.com/p/Byw13t5pRJ6/ Tháng 5/2016, tour diễn PHASE 4 semi-final bắt đầu tại Toyosu PIT ở Tokyo. Trong buổi diễn này, Da-iCE thông báo tour khán phòng (hall tour) đầu tiên. Cũng tại đây, 5 thành viên của nhóm đã bật khóc khi được thông báo họ sẽ hoàn thành giấc mơ của mình - biểu diễn tại Nippon Budokan. Cuối tháng 5/2016, Da-iCE biểu diễn tại Mỹ lần đầu tiên trong sự kiện FanimeCon. 15/7/2016, họ bắt đầu tour diễn Da-iCE HALL TOUR 2016 -PHASE 5- tại Saitama. Sau tour diễn kéo dài 10 tháng với 59 buổi diễn trên cả 47 tỉnh thành, họ sẽ đặt chân lên sân khấu Nippon Budokan. 20/7/2016, họ ra mắt single Paradive. Single này đã lập kỷ lục về số lượng đĩa bán ra trong tuần đầu phát hành của Da-iCE trên bảng xếp hạng Oricon với 47,259 bản. 6/1/2016, Da-iCE released their second album EVERY SEASON. The album ranked #1 on the Oricon daily chart. On that day, they appeared in "Sukkiri" and performed Back To The Future the first time. In April 2016, Da-iCE released their 8th single WATCH OUT. The iTunes version of this single includes A Whole New World - the song that Sota and Yudai sang together when they first met. In May 2016, the live house tour PHASE 4 semi-final started at Toyosu PIT in Tokyo. In that performance, Da-iCE announced their first hall tour. Also in there, the 5 members broke down in tears when they were announced that their dream - performing at Nippon Budokan - would come true. At the end of May, Da-iCE performed in the United States for the first time at FanimeCon. 15/7/2016, they started their first hall tour "Da-iCE HALL TOUR 2016 -PHASE 5-" in Saitama. After 10 months with 59 performances in all 47 prefectures, they would be stepping on Nippon Budokan stage. 20/7/2016, they released their 9th single Paradive, which broke their record on Oricon weekly chart with 47,259 copies sold. 2017 17/1/2017, ngày kỉ niệm 6 năm thành lập nhóm, Da-iCE đã biểu diễn tại Nippon Budokan. Họ đã bán hết vé, và 9000 fan từ khắp cả nước đã đến xem buổi diễn này.https://www.instagram.com/p/By1_cXgJ7gC/ 25/1/2017, nhóm ra mắt album thứ ba, NEXT PHASE. Trong album này có bản cover bài hát nổi tiếng Into You của ca sĩ Ariana Grande. Trong một sự kiện ra mắt album, Pikotaro đã bất ngờ xuất hiện, và họ cùng nhảy PPAP.https://www.instagram.com/p/By4kXS3puOb/ 14/6, họ phát hành single Tonikaku HEY. Trong một sự kiện ra mắt, danh hài Tonikaku Akarui Yasumura đã bất ngờ xuất hiện. 23/6, họ bắt đầu tour diễn "Da-iCE LIVE TOUR 2017 -NEXT PHASE-". Trong buổi diễn đầu tiên của tour, họ thông báo về single tiếp theo, Kimiiro. 30/8, single Kimiiro chính thức ra mắt, kèm theo bản cover ca khúc "Osaka LOVER" của DREAMS COME TRUE. Vào ngày cuối cùng của năm, họ biểu diễn tại buổi live "AAA NEW YEAR PARTY 2018" của nhóm đàn anh AAA. On 17/1/2017, the group's 6th birthday, Da-iCE performed at Nippon Budokan. The tickets were sold out, and 9000 fans from all over the country went to see this concert. On 25/1, the group released their 3rd album, NEXT PHASE. This album includes their cover of Ariana Grande's famous song Into You. In a release event, Pikotaro made a surprise appearance, and they danced to PPAP together. On 14/6, they released their 11th single Tonikaku HEY. In a release event, comedian Tonikaku Akarui Yasumura made a surprise appearance. About a week later, they started "Da-iCE LIVE TOUR 2017 -NEXT PHASE-" live tour. In the first performance of the tour, they announced their next single, Kimiiro. On 30/8, Kimiiro was officially released, along with the cover of DREAMS COME TRUE's "Osaka LOVER". On the last day of the year, they performed at live show "AAA NEW YEAR PARTY 2018" of their senior group AAA. 2018 2018 đánh dấu năm thứ 5 của Da-iCE sau khi debut, và được mở đầu với single TOKYO MERRY GO ROUND. Single này đã phá kỷ lục của Paradive với 48,801 bản được bán ra trong tuần đầu tiên.https://ai-da-ice.tumblr.com/post/170076426467/ Tháng 5/2018, Da-iCE ra mắt single FAKESHOW. Nhóm đã biểu diễn lần đầu trong chương trình "MUSIC FAIR" với bài hát này. Tháng 8, Da-iCE ra mắt album BET. Hè năm 2018, nhóm tham gia nhiều hoạt động khác nhau như w-inds.FES, Water Run và SUMMER STATION của TV Asahi. Họ cũng đã tham gia tất cả các buổi diễn của sự kiện a-nation. Tháng 9, "Da-iCE 5th Anniversary Tour -BET-" bắt đầu. Tháng 11, Da-iCE ra mắt single Kumo wo Nuketa Aozora, và đó là lần đầu tiên họ không xuất hiện trong MV của mình mà sử dụng diễn viên. 2018 marked their 5th year after their major debut, and started with the 13th single TOKYO MERRY GO ROUND. This single broke Paradive's record with 48,801 copies sold in the first week. In May, Da-iCE released their 14th single FAKESHOW. They performed in "MUSIC FAIR" the first time with this song. In August, Da-iCE released their 4th album BET. In the summer, they appeared in various events such as w-inds.FES, Water Run and TV Asahi's SUMMER STATION. They also performed in every concert of a-nation. In September, "Da-iCE 5th Anniversary Tour -BET-" began. In November, Da-iCE released their 15th single Kumo wo Nuketa Aozora, and that was the first time they didn't appear in their own MV but they used actors instead. 2019 14/1/2019 là buổi diễn cuối của tour diễn "Da-iCE 5th Anniversary Tour -BET-" tại Osaka-jo Hall với 10,000 khán giả đã đến xem. Tại đây, họ đã thông báo về album BEST đầu tiên. 24/4, Da-iCE ra mắt single thứ 16, Fake Me Fake Me Out. Trong tuần ra mắt single này, nhóm hợp tác với Waku Waku-san và tổ chức chiến dịch trao tặng viên xúc xắc bằng vàng nguyên chất cho 1 người may mắn trong những người đăng tweet thú vị nhất tham gia. 6/6/2019, album BEST đầu tiên của Da-iCE ra đời, tổng hợp lại các single từ khi debut và các bài hát hay nhất do fan bình chọn. 9/6, "Da-iCE BEST TOUR 2019" bắt đầu với buổi biểu diễn tại Niigata. The last performance of live tour "Da-iCE 5th Anniversary Tour -BET-" was on 14/1/2019 at Osaka-jo Hall with 10,000 fans going to watch. In that performance, they announced their first BEST album. On April 24, Da-iCE released their 16th single, Fake Me Fake Me Out. In the release week, they collabed with Waku Waku-san and started the pure gold dice campaign - giving away the gold dice to a lucky participant in those who had the most interesting tweets. On 6/6, their first BEST album was out, summarizing their 6 year journal and containing their best songs that the fans had voted for. On 9/6, "Da-iCE BEST TOUR 2019" began with the first performance in Niigata. Danh sách các single /List of singles Trước debut /Pre-debut Sau debut /After debut Danh sách các album /List of albums Trước debut /Pre-debut Sau debut /After debut Tài khoản mạng xã hội chính thức /Official SNS * Trang web chính thức'' /Official website'' * Youtube * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * Ameba blog Tham khảo